


Learn an art...

by Fuuma



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Di cinque volte in cui la giacca di Phillip è uno straccio che nessuno sembra volergli riparare e di una in cui l'attesa smette di pesargli.





	Learn an art...

**Author's Note:**

> In questa fic Charity è morta o non è mai esistita, questo per dire che Phin non la sta tradendo, giuro.

**I.**

P.T. vuole testare la sua lealtà. È l’ultimo dei cani randagi raccolti in _casa Barnum_ e l’unico che possa vantare un pedigree di tutto rispetto, non c’è nulla di cui stupirsi.  
Phillip se ne accorge per la prima volta a qualche giorno dal suo ingresso al Circo, scaraventato in un mondo dove i colori sono sgargianti, le donne barbute e il pubblico paga per essere riempito di frottole. 

«Barnum, O’Malley mi ha riferito che i vostri costumisti hanno consegnato tutti gli abiti di scena» Phillip lo rincorre per i corridoi dietro le quinte; il suono degli applausi e le grida del pubblico arrivano sempre con qualche secondo di ritardo, come a separare la vita reale da quella costruita sul palcoscenico.  
Phineas mantiene il passo. Gambe lunghe, marcia svelta – sa sempre dove andare e come arrivarci e Phillip ha il sentore che in questo momento voglia semplicemente andare _lontano da lui_.  
«O’Malley vi ha riferito il vero. Andatene fiero, non è cosa che accade tutti i giorni» gli dice, schioccandogli un occhiolino.  
«Lo farò, ma ho notato che il mio manca.»  
Phineas si ferma, la mano sfiora la maniglia della porta chiusa di un ufficio – sulla targhetta dorata, la scritta _P.T. Barnum_ è in caratteri neri.  
Si volta, la mano ancora sulla maniglia, lo sguardo invece indugia sui tratti giovani di Phillip. Lo guarda in quel modo con cui ha guardato ognuno di loro: _ad occhi (e cuore) aperti_. C’è sempre, però, qualcosa in più quando è rivolto a Phillip: un’aria predatoria di sfida e una di vittoria, quasi non aspettasse che di sentirsi lodato per essere stato _così bravo_ a convincere un Carlyle a stare dalla sua parte.  
«Giusto. Il vostro» gli fa da eco, senza spiegare, però, che fine abbia fatto.  
«Ebbene?»  
«Si sarà trattato di una banale svista, mi assicurerò di farvelo avere il prima possibile.»  
Per Phillip non sarebbe un problema, se solo le parole di Barnum non sembrassero confezionate ad hoc. Corruccia la fronte, osserva la lingua di Phineas accarezzare piano la punta degli incisivi, la bocca schiusa e il sorriso piegato solo da un lato. È l’affascinante faccia da schiaffi del Re dei bugiardi e, se solo Phillip non avesse appena rischiato di soffocarsi con la propria saliva a immaginare quella stessa lingua occupata a leccare ben altro che la punta dei propri denti, non sarebbe capitolato così in fretta. 

Ci vogliono altri tredici giorni perché Barnum si presenti a lui con i suoi abiti di scena (una giacca _vistosamente_ rossa) e un sorriso borioso e Phillip è convinto che l’uomo potrebbe quasi mettersi a cantare, per quanto gongoli nell’essere riuscito a farlo attendere così a lungo.

 

**II.**

La seconda volta Phillip è diventato testimone di un _omicidio_.  
_Sventramento_ è più adatto, si corregge, mentre bussa alla porta dell’ufficio di Barnum.  
È trascorsa ormai una settimana da quando uno dei leoni del circo ha ben pensato di banchettare con la giacca del giovane Carlyle, balzando sullo sgabello su cui era stata dimenticata. Perché Barnum insista a tenere degli animali _veri_ , quando ci sono uomini-lupo o gente con tre gambe che può allettare altrettanto bene la curiosità del pubblico, ancora non lo comprende.  
«Avanti.»  
Dall’interno Phineas lo invita ad entrare.  
Quando Phillip apre la porta ne scorge la testa curva sulla scrivania. L’uomo si raddrizza, nasconde uno sbadiglio dietro alla mano sinistra e la usa poi per coprire la destra.  
«Phillip. C’è qualcosa di cui volete parlarmi?» domanda scettico «Se è ancora per la questione di Rufus, vi assicuro che è rammaricato e pentito di quanto accaduto.»  
«Rufus è un _leone_ , Barnum.»  
«Ma con più cuore di alcuni degli uomini che ho conosciuto» Phineas sorride, c’è una nota arrogante _(c’è sempre una nota arrogante)_ che invita il più giovane alla resa. Non c’è modo di vincere una disputa contro un impostore, non quando questi ha la lingua lunga e _capace_ di Barnum.  
Phillip scuote il capo – pensare alla lingua dell’uomo è l’ultima cosa che dovrebbe fare.  
«Dubito che batta per me. O per la giacca che mi ha quasi divorato» riprende «Ma è di questa che volevo parlarvi, ne avete notizia? Gli abiti di W.D. si sono strappati solo qualche giorno fa e i costumisti glieli hanno già restituiti» c’è un non detto chiaro come il sole che Barnum – Phillip è sicuro – coglie benissimo. Coglie quando stira la schiena contro la seggiola e spinge le mani in grembo, coperte dalla scrivania.  
Coglie, sceglie di ignorare e passa la lingua sulle labbra. Piano. Ripetutamente. In un modo che spegne il cervello di Phillip e accende _altro_.  
«Gli abiti di W.D. non sono passati tra le fauci del nostro Rufus. Temo dovrete pazientare ancora un po’. Nel frattempo potete indossare una di quelle di riserva, i ragazzi le hanno cucite in fretta e furia apposta per voi.»  
Phillip richiama il proprio cervello all’ordine.  
«Non che non apprezzi il loro lavoro, ma quella divorata dal _vostro_ amico Rufus era la mia preferita. Potete sollecitarli affinché ve la restituiscano o ne confezionino un’altra identica?» chiede.  
«Lo era?»  
«Sì.»  
«Oh.»  
«Barnum?» qualcosa nell’espressione di Phineas lo lascia perplesso.  
La risposta tarda ad arrivare. Ci sono ingranaggi messi in moto che Phillip può solo immaginare quando l’uomo si alza e lo raggiunge con un sorrisetto furbo e le mani dietro la schiena. Quando tira davanti le braccia, Phillip sente un nuovo peso sulle proprie spalle: a coprirle una giacca straordinariamente rossa e di un paio di abbondanti taglie oltre la propria.  
Barnum è _giubilante_.  
«Se con le vostre altre giacche non vi trovate bene, posso sempre prestarvi la mia» la sua lingua schiocca contro il palato, il suo profumo invade di prepotenza le narici di Phillip e il «No, grazie» è un sussurro soffocato che precede la fuga. 

Dopo una settimana, Barnum bussa al suo camerino con una giacca nuova di pacca e un sorriso talmente tronfio che Phillip si convince abbia organizzato tutto di proposito. D’altronde si tratta del ringmaster più famoso d’America, quanto potrà essere difficile per lui convincere un leone a mangiarsi la giacca del proprio socio?

 

**III.**

La terza volta Phillip è stato uno stupido.  
I volteggi di Anne durante le prove gli fanno girare la testa e, quando la corda è a portata di mano, con essa prende il volo senza pensarci.  
Non è durato a lungo. _Riscrivere le stelle_ in giacca e gilè non è la più arguta delle mosse.  
Tra le mani solleva i resti di una giacca rosso fuoco. Uno squarcio grande quanto la sua mano si apre sotto l’ascella e, attraverso il buco, riesce a vedere le morbide curve di Anne quando avanza verso di lui, con il passo felpato di una gatta e la stessa aria curiosa.  
La ragazza studia lo sguardo di Phillip e l’espressione rattristata; nel modo in cui stringe la giacca al petto pare quasi che culli il cadavere del suo primogenito.  
«È solo uno strappo, Phillip, te la cuciranno.»  
Si inginocchia accanto all’ex drammaturgo e con un colpetto gli picchietta la spalla. È larga, solida – accanto a Barnum è difficile capirlo, quell’uomo ha il corpo di una statua greca e tanto charme da poter incantare un serpente, ma Phillip ha muscoli forti e un fisico prestante.  
«I costumisti mi odiano.»  
È tutto quello che ha da dirle ed è ridicolo.  
«Non dire sciocchezze, i costumisti ti adorano.»  
«Ma adorano di più Barnum e lui li avrà convinti a tenermi sulle spine. Forse dovrei imparare a cucire. O pagarli più di quanto non faccia lui» aggrotta la fronte «Sempre che lo faccia.»  
Anne nasconde una risata dietro al dorso della mano. Con l’altra si fa strada tra le braccia di Phillip, ne scioglie l’incrocio e, con gentilezza, raccoglie dalle sue dita la giacca.  
«Dovresti davvero smettere con i drammi, non è, nel più assoluto, cosa per te.»  
La frecciatina raggiunge un punto situato tra l’orgoglio e il cuore di Phillip, non lo uccide, ma gli piace pensare che _avrebbe potuto farlo_. E quando solleva lo sguardo su Anne, si premura di farglielo capire con una smorfia.  
La ragazza, però, ride e si rialza in piedi.  
«Andiamo, ti accompagno dai costumisti.»  
Gli tende una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, ma prima che Phillip la afferri, la voce di Barnum si fa strada per la pista ricoperta di terra.  
«Siete di nuovo riuscito a strappare la vostra giacca? Se continuate così dovrò iniziare a detrarre i costi dal vostro dieci percento degli incassi.»  
Phillip sa benissimo che si tratta di una battuta. Ma Phineas, una volta raggiunti, allunga una mano verso Anne, reclama la giacca strappata e nello sguardo che si incrocia brevemente con quello dell’ex drammaturgo, il più giovane fatica a vedere tracce di ilarità. 

Passano otto giorni prima che Barnum gli restituisca la giacca. Questa volta non c’è alcun sorriso ad accompagnarlo. Le mani sono coperte da un paio di guanti e, quando gliela lascia in grembo, perfino quelli sembrano freddi come l’espressione che gli pianta addosso.

 

**IV.**

«MALEDIZIONE!»  
La quarta volta Phillip preferirebbe rimanesse un segreto tra lui e Lettie.  
Purtroppo, il tanfo che si porta dietro è così nauseabondo che l’intero circo sta accorrendo per scoprire da dove arrivi quell’orribile puzzo di merda. Letteralmente.  
La macchia scura che gli si apre sulla schiena è inconfutabile e c’è un cavallo, nella pista del Circo, che batte gli zoccoli a ritmo e nitrisce agitando la criniera – Phillip ha già capito che sta ridendo di lui. E che non sarà l’ultimo.  
«Lettie, almeno tu…»  
La barba non serve a celare le labbra tremolanti della donna e, alla fine, Lettie scoppia in una risata fragorosa.  
«Dio uccidimi ora.»  
«Suvvia, Mister Carlyle… poteva andare peggio» Lettie riesce a malapena a parlare tra le risate.  
«Non vedo in che modo. Quello stupido cavallo mi ha calciato letame sulla schiena!»  
«Avrebbe potuto colpire me.»  
Phillip non ha nemmeno la forza di ribattere e – forse – Lettie non ha tutti i torti, ciononostante non serve a farlo sentire meglio.  
Si stropiccia il volto tra le mani e si rassegna. Lo laverà via.  
Sta già tirando un sospiro di resa, quando Charlie lo punta con una sventolata del braccio, capitanando un intero squadrone di ficcanaso appena arrivati sul luogo del misfatto. La maggior parte di loro, risolini a parte, hanno volti preoccupati e per un attimo devono aver davvero pensato il peggio (l’urlo di Carlyle non è stato, in fondo, dei più discreti).  
Phillip si ritrova ad indietreggiare ancor prima di riflettere su dove andarsi a nascondere.  
Lettie fa appena in tempo a gridare «Fai attenzione!» quando la punta dell’uncino utilizzato come ancora per le corde, incastrato ad uno dei pilastri, lo artiglia alle spalle.  
«Phillip? Phillip stai bene?» è il coro di voci esploso dal capannello di gente che lo circonda.  
«Dio, te ne prego, metti fine alla mia miseria» è in momenti come questi che Phillip rimpiange le serate passate davanti a bicchieri mai vuoti di whiskey.  
Per fortuna non ci sono ferite, solo un taglio sulla giacca che gli hanno detto essere perfettamente riparabile… una volta che il letame sarà stato lavato via, cosa che ha frenato W.D. dal tirargli una pacca di conforto.  
Lettie è stata l’ultima a tornare nel proprio camerino. Ha un nuovo abito di scena che le stringe troppo il seno e le costumiste devono ancora finire di sistemarglielo.  
Phillip coglie la palla al balzo.  
«Puoi chiedere tu che me lo riparino? Barnum, per ora, è l’unico che non abbia saputo della mia disavventura e auspicherei che almeno lui evitasse di ridermi in faccia» non è tutta la verità e non è nemmeno sicuro che potrebbe dispiacergli sentire _(vedere, ammirare, godere della)_ risata di Barnum.  
«Lo sai che verrà comunque a scoprirlo, non è vero?»  
«Sì, ma più tardi è, meglio è.»  
«Se lo dici tu.»  
Letti accetta con una scrollata di spalle. Non che accetti quello straccio rosso e puzzolente nel proprio camerino, se prima non sarà stato lavato e Phillip le promette che rimedierà. 

Non è trascorsa nemmeno un’ora dall’infelice disavventura con cavallo, letame e giacca di scena.  
P.T. si presenta alla porta di Carlyle; ovviamente, sa già _tutto_.  
Non ride. Sorride – cosa che Phillip apprezza, perché il suo sorriso lo riscalda e quando gli circonda le spalle con un braccio dicendogli che _“shit happens”_ (è allora che ride) non si cura nemmeno del fatto che Barnum gli prenda la giacca e si offra di portarla a riparare.

 

**V.**

«Barnum?»  
«La tua giacca, sì, ricordo. Solleciterò.» 

«Barnum, per caso –»  
«Nossignore. Ma vi prometto che tutta quest’attesa ne sarà valsa la pena.» 

«Barnum, inizio a perdere le speranze.»  
«Non dite così, mio buon Phillip, ormai è questione di poco. Vi fidate di me, no?»  
«Fidarsi di voi è l’ultima cosa che farebbe qualsiasi persona con un minimo di buon senso.»  
«Ma io non l’ho chiesto a qualsiasi persona. L’ho chiesto a _voi_.»  
Con il capo chino verso il volto di Phillip, Phineas lo ammalia con il suo sorriso. L’occhiolino che gli scocca mette un punto alla questione e il rossore che si diffonde sulle gote del più giovane è la risposta alla sua domanda. 

Barnum è un bugiardo, un impostore falso come una moneta da tre dollari, ma dargli fiducia riesce quasi naturale.  
Nonostante l’attesa, tuttavia, la giacca non torna sulle spalle del suo legittimo proprietario.  
Quando Phillip incrocia uno dei costumisti per chiedergli spiegazioni in merito, la risposta che riceve non ha alcun senso.

 

**+**

Gli spettacoli del circo si sono susseguiti di settimana in settimana con il ritmo folle delle idee di Barnum. Lui per primo ha fatto fatica a starvi dietro e trovare momenti di pace.  
Ora che la sera cala su Manhattan e per un po’ non ci saranno spettacoli a cui pensare, Phineas tira un sospiro di sollievo –  
«Dannazione, che tu sia maledetta!»  
– e un’imprecazione a mezza bocca.  
L’unica luce del Circo è quella che bagna le pareti e la scrivania del suo ufficio.  
Onde rosse e scie dorate inondano il suo tavolo. Si china e con i denti spezza il filo di un rocchetto.  
Non si accorge dei passi che si susseguono svelti sul corridoio, finché la porta dell’ufficio non sbatte. 

«Barnum, che diavolo vuol dire che avete dato disposizione affinché la mia giacca non venisse riparata dai costumisti? Perché insistete a voler testare a questo modo la mia pazienza? Non vi ho già provato di essere con voi in questa –»  
Sulla porta spalancata, Phillip è una visione per gli occhi stanchi di Phineas. Un po’ meno lo è il suo sguardo riottoso che, mano a mano, si tinge di uno stupore imbarazzato – Phineas trova adorabile il fatto che il più giovane, nonostante tutti gli scandali di cui è stato protagonista, possegga ancora tanto pudore da arrossire come se fosse appena entrato nella stanza di un bordello. Ma quella non è la stanza di un bordello e l’uomo non ha sulle cosce alcuna prostituta.  
Si passa una mano tra i capelli, riportandoli entrambi alla realtà con un colpo di tosse.  
Sulla scrivania, la giacca di Phillip è stata _riportata alla vita_ , arricchita di spalline a frangia dorata. Phineas incastra l’ago, ancora tra le dita, nel rocchetto. Sorride, senza riuscire a nascondere l’aria colpevole.  
Phillip tace, avanza e ancora lo guarda con genuino stupore. Ci sono piccoli taglietti sulle dita lunghe e callose della mano destra di Barnume, quando l’uomo si accorge del suo sguardo, nasconde la mano in grembo.  
«Penserete che sia vergognoso che il figlio di un sarto sia così maldestro nei rammenti» commenta.  
«Anche.»  
_Anche_ non è la frase che si aspettava. Ma Phillip non ha smesso di avanzare, aggira la scrivania e spinge il sedere sul bordo. Per una volta è lui a guardare l’uomo dall’alto.  
«Avreste potuto dirmelo» aggiunge.  
«E cancellare l’immagine dell’uomo perfetto che avete di me?»  
«Credo che a malapena le vostre figlie vi credano ancora perfetto.»  
Barnum sbuffa e incassa il colpo.  
Phillip gli raccoglie la mano destra tra le dita (e gli unici calli presenti sulle dita perfette di Carlyle sono quelli su indice e pollice causati dalla stilografica).  
«Mi stavo convincendo che facesse tutto parte di un vostro piano per, non so, scoprire fin quanto è possibile tirare la corda con un aristocratico.»  
Phineas ride intenerito.  
«Avete perfino più immaginazione di me, Phillip. No, volevo solo che foste perfetto» abbassa lo sguardo sulla scrivania, seguendo le maniche e le spalline della propria creazione «e accarezzavo con piacere l’idea che indossaste qualcosa di mio…» lo dice piano, sottovoce, in un sussurro che doveva essere un segreto anche per il più giovane e per un attimo teme di aver detto troppo.  
«Capirò se preferite che lasci anche questa ai costumisti.»  
Phillip, però, stringe ancora la sua mano, con il pollice disegna piccoli cerchi sul suo dorso in una carezza gentile. La solleva alla bocca e l’impronta del suo bacio è calda.  
«E perdere così l’occasione di rimproverare direttamente voi per ogni vostro ritardo nel consegnarmela? Mai. La giacca rimane a voi, Barnum.»  
Barnum sorride, senza vergogna incrocia le dita con quelle di Carlyle. La presa è leggera, basterebbe un soffio di vento a scioglierla, ma per Phillip non c’è nulla di più intimo e innocente di quella stretta. 

L’indomani la giacca gli calza alla perfezione.  
Per tutto il giorno, Barnum non smette di sorridere come se la Regina Vittoria gli avesse appena conferito il titolo di Cavaliere di corte.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuo ad essere in dubbio sulla fine, ma pur avendola rimaneggiata più e più volte, non riesce ancora a soddisfarmi in pieno.  
> L'idea è stupida e, a dire il vero, pensavo l'avrei sviluppata in molte meno parole. #einvece  
> Il titolo è in realtà parte del proverbio "Impara l'arte e mettila da parte" che non significa esattamente, imparare un'arte perché in futuro potrebbe essere utile.. ma who cares, in questa fic prenderà quel significato e pace, perché non ho trovato un titolo più intelligente.  
> \---  
> Scritta per la 3° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom  
> Prompt: Missione Celes sente le voci (colori)


End file.
